Kirby's Epic Yarn
Kirby's Epic Yarn is a new Kirby installment for the Wii. It is the first Kirby platformer to hit a home console since the Nintendo 64's Kirby 64: The Crystal Shards. It was first uncovered at E3 on June 15, 2010. Inspired by a commericial for Kirby's Adventure from almost two decades ago,Nintendo Videos at Gamescom - Wii Feature at IGN the game's overall design is vastly different from Kirby's other appearances. The animation style is meant to look like everything is a yarn outline with minor details such as facial features. The layout of the worlds and levels is scrapbook-like with simple pieces of fabric such as cloth and felt. Many of the enemies are also made up cloth, felt, and pipe cleaners. Kirby also appears to have new abilities such as turning into a giant Kirby-like tank, swinging across gaps, and grabbing enemies with a strand of yarn. Beads are hidden throughout the levels for players to collect, along with other hidden items concealed in Treasure Chests, with every level having three chests.Official Nintendo E3 site Another key feature in the game is that Kirby has lost the ability to inhale, as the air goes right through his new body. Instead, Kirby can create a whip-like object using yarn that he uses to wrap around enemies. The enemy will turn into a ball of yarn which Kirby can carry and throw at other enemies to defeat them or grab items. Kirby can also use this ability to pull down scenery such as walls to progress or scrunch up the scenery to make gaps shorter so that he can jump across them (as he can no longer puff up and float). There is also a multiplayer feature, which allows the second player to control Prince Fluff, the prince of Patch Land, who is similar in appearance to Kirby.Game Informer Of note is that this game is the first game since Kirby's Avalanche, which is dubiously canon, to feature Kirby speaking during cutscenes, making it the first main series game to do so and possibly the first canonical game. Plot The story begins when Kirby is somehow sucked into a world within a magic sock. A sorcerer named Yin-Yarn is running amok in Dream Land, turning everything, citizens included, into yarn, drawing the attention of Dream Land's hero, Kirby. When Kirby encounters this sorcerer, he attempts to eat the Maxim Tomato from the top of Yin-Yarn's head, angering him and causing him to suck Kirby into a sock around his neck, inside of which is a world called Patch Land. Upon entering Patch Land, Kirby encounters Prince Fluff, who is being chased by a monster. When Kirby attempts to suck up the monster, he finds that the air goes right through his yarn-based body. However, he quickly realizes that the tomato he ate wasn't a Maxim Tomato, but a Metamato, which has given him the power to transform. Forced to come up with a different strategy, Kirby transforms into a car and escapes with Prince Fluff. Later on, once Kirby has gotten a better handle on his new body's abilities, a monster tries to eat Prince Fluff. Kirby defeats the monster and obtains a piece of yarn that allows him to stitch the world back together. As it turns out, Yin-Yarn split Patch Land into seven parts. Kirby and Prince Fluff set out to retrieve the 7 magic pieces of yarn that will help them put the whole world back together in its normal form. Quilty Square In the game, there is an area called Quilty Square. Here, the player can access Kirby's Pad and decorate it with items found throughout the adventure. But beyond just setting up furniture, the player could also choose to upholster it with unlocked fabrics with a surprising amount of customization, such as changing the angle and size at which it is applied. As shown in a Japanese trailer of the game, Kirby can also purchase furniture from what seems to be a shopkeeper. Both Kirby and Prince Fluff can venture through the house with their choice of furniture and fabric. There are also what seems to be neighbors in Patch Land. Kirby can also help Dom Woole manage his appartments. Kirby helps Dom Woole by assisting with furnishing his apartments using the different patches collected in the levels in Patch Land. Once an apartment is fully furnished, a friend occupies the appartment. Kirby can play different games with his neighbors. This is what Zeke, Beadrix, Carrie, Buster, and Mara are for. Zeke plays a hide-and-seek game with Kirby. Beadrix plays a bead collecting game with Kirby. Carrie plays a game where Kirby must help Carrie get to his chair somewhere within a given level. Buster plays a game where Kirby must kill enemies. Mara races against Kirby. Characters *Kirby *Prince Fluff *Yin-Yarn *King Dedede Go Nintendo *Meta Knight *Dom Woole *Angie *Zeke *Beadrix *Carrie *Buster *Mara Transformations Kirby has lost both the ability to inhale and the ability to fly, but he has a variety of forms he can transform into.Giant BombDestructoid Demo Regular Forms These forms do not require a power up. *Car - Double-tap left or right on the Wii Remote's Control Pad. This form allows Kirby to travel faster, as well as making him jump higher and farther. *Pendulum - Press the 1 button to latch onto a button. This form allows Kirby to reach higher places and new areas. *Parachute - While falling down, hold the 2 button to have Kirby turn into a parachute. This form allows him to slowly fall down. *2 Ton Kirby - While Kirby is in the air, the player must press down on the D-Pad. This form allows Kirby to break bricks that he normally couldn't break. *Ice Skate- Kirby can become this form on a certain level in place of a car. It can slide up and down ramps at high speeds as well as skate over water when Kirby has enough speed built up. *Submarine- Kirby becomes this when he enters water. *Strength- Kirby can unzip zippers and move heavy objects. Special Forms Kirby can become these forms after getting a Metamortex. Some of these forms combine the two players, with the one who grabbed the Metamortex becoming the actual form and the other player serving a support role, while a few forms have Kirby and Prince Fluff transforming separately. *Dolphin - To get some serious speed in the water, Kirby can become this. It can also jump through hoops, swim up waterfalls and bounce beads on its nose. *Tankbot - Kirby becomes a large robotic tank. It can hover, has light-up eyes, and can shoot Missiles. When there are 2 players it has a boxing glove as well, which is controlled by whichever player did not grab the power-up. *Off-Roader - allows Kirby to travel faster and break through blocks. *Saucer - Kirby is in a UFO that is able to abduct enemies. When enough enemies are abducted, he can blast out an attack destroying everything on screen. *Spin Boarder - Kirby can surf and jump while doing so. He can grab a pair of wings for a short time that increase his jump height. *Digger - Kirby can dig sections of the ground that look like cotton. It can also destroy crystals in front of doorways, allowing him to enter *Fire Engine - Kirby can put out fire enemies and fires when he is in this form. *Snake - Kirby can slide through small gaps. *Rocket - Kirby can destroy enemies by shooting stars at them and fly around in rocket form in a similar manner to Space Invaders. *Train - Kirby can travel on train tracks that lead him to new areas. The tracks are drawn by the player. *Star Shooter - Virtually identical to its appearance in Kirby Super Star and Ultra, it flies and fires star shots sideways. Controls The game is played with the Wii Remote held sideways. *Directional Pad (D-Pad): Move *+ Button: View pause screen *- Button: View controls for current form *1 Button: Use yarn whip *2 Button: Jump *A Button: Call Angie *B Button: U-Turn when in Train Form Returning Enemies *Scarfy *Flamer *Waddle Dee (regular, parasol, balloon, spear-wielding, bow and arrow wielding, missile-throwing, snowball-throwing, and dune buggy-driving) *Waddle Doo *Bomber *Bronto Burt *Blippers *Chilly *Gordo *Grizzo *Shotzo *Big Waddle Dee New Enemies Mini Bosses *Whispy Woods *Kracko Bosses *Fangora *Hot Wings *Squashini *Capamari *King Dedede (Brainwashed) *Meta Knight (Brainwashed) *Yin-Yarn Levels Certain areas can only be accesed by obtaining their corresponding Area Patch. *Grass Land **Fountain Gardens **Flower Fields **Rainbow Falls **Big-Bean Vine **Fangora Boss Battle **Mole Hole **Weird Woods *Hot Land **Pyramid Sands **Lava Landing **Cool Cave **Dino Jungle **Hot Wings Boss Battle **Temper Temple **Dusk Dunes *Treat Land **Toy Tracks **Mushroom Run **Sweets Park **Melody Town **Squashini Boss Battle **Cocoa Station **Dark Manor *Water Land **Splash Beach **Blub-Blub Ocean **Secret Island **Deep-Dive Deep **Capamari Boss Battle **Boom Boatyard **Fossil Reef *Snow Land **Snowy Fields **Cozy Cabin **Mt. Slide **Frosty Wheel **King Dedede Boss Battle **Frigid Fjords **Evergreen Lift *Space Land **Future City **Tube Town **Mysteruious UFO **Stellar Way **Meta Knight Boss Battle **Moon Base **Outer Rings *Dream Land **Whispy's Woods **Tempest Towers **Cloud Palace **Castle Dedede **Yin-Yarn Boss Battle **Meta Melon Isle **Battleship Halberd Reception 1up.com named Kirby's Epic Yarn the best game of E3 for Wii 1up.com and GameSpot named it both the best Wii game and best game overall at E3. GameSpot's Best Game of E3GameSpot's Best Wii Game of E3 GameTrailers.com awarded it the best graphics of E3 for 2010.GameTrailer's Best E3 Awards 2010 Best Graphics Trivia *''Kirby's Epic Yarn'' appears to show similarities to Yoshi's Story. The main style of the games appear to have crafting materials for graphics in many of the early levels and Epic Yarn and Yoshi's Story are the first games of their respective series to go onto the current generation console. *This will be the first game since Kirby 64: The Crystal Shards that Kirby's voice will be heard on a current generation console outside of the ''Super Smash Bros.'' series. *The plot appears to follow a similar premise to that of Kirby: Canvas Curse, with Kirby being transfigured by the villain into another form, which changes the way he is controlled. *Meta Knight's mask does not fall off when defeated. *This is the first Kirby game to have a narration as well as captions. Artwork File:Kirby_Epic_Yarn.png|Kirby File:Prince_Fluff.jpg|Prince Fluff File:Prince Fluff Walk.png|Prince Fluff walking File:KEY_Kirby_Form_1.jpg|Zeke File:KEY_Kirby_Form_2.jpg|Beadrix File:KEY_Enemy.jpg|Dom Woole File:Epic_Yarn_Art.png|Kirby, using his signature move File:KEY_Whip.jpg|Kirby using his signature whip File:KEY_Crouch.jpg|Kirby crouching down File:KEY_Angel.jpg|Angie saving Kirby File:KEY_Throw.jpg|Kirby throwing an enemy File:KEY_Zipper.jpg|Kirby unzipping a zipper File:KEY_Kirby2.jpg|Kirby holding an enemy File:KEY_Ladder.jpg|Kirby climbing a ladder File:KEY_Kirby_Whip.jpg|Kirby defeating a Waddle Dee File:Robot_Epic_Yarn.png|Kirby in his Tank bot form File:KEY_DrillForm.jpg|Kirby in his Digger form File:KEY_SurfForm.jpg|Kirby in his Spin Boarder form File:UFO_Epic_Yarn.png|Kirby in his Saucer form File:KEY_FireEngineForm.jpg|Kirby in his Fire Engine form File:KEY_DuneBuggyForm.jpg|Kirby in his Off-Roader form File:KEY_TrainForm.jpg|Kirby in his Train form File:KEY_Rocket.jpg|Kirby in his Rocket form File:Dolphin_Epic_Art.png|Kirby in his Dolphin form File:Yoyo_Epic_Yarn.png|Kirby in his Pendulum form File:KEY_TopForm.jpg|Kirby in his Top form File:KEY_WeightForm.jpg|Kirby in his 2 Ton Kirby form File:KEY_ParachuteForm.jpg|Kirby in his Parachute form File:KEY_SubmarineForm.jpg|Kirby in his Submarine form File:KEY Waddle Dee.png|A Waddle Dee File:KEY Waddle Doo.png|A Waddle Doo File:KEY Snail.png|A Shelby File:KEY Enemy.png|A Cyclod File:KEY SpikeEnemy.png|A Uniclod File:KEY Pirate.png|An unnamed pirate-like enemy File:KEY_Blipper.jpg|A Blipper File:KEY_Bronto_Burt.jpg|A Bronto Burt File:KEY Tubby.png|A Sulkworm File:Fangora.jpg|Fangora File:KEY Meta Knight.png|Meta Knight File:KEY_Dedede.jpg|King Dedede File:Yin_Yarn.jpg|Yin-Yarn Yarn Kirby.gif|The japanese logo Gallery Kirby's Epic Yarn title.jpg|The E3 title screen. KEY Screenshot3.jpg|Multiple forms of Kirby. Meta String.jpg|A Waddle Doo and Meta Knight. Kirby Epic Yarn.jpg|Kirby clinging onto a pterodactyl monster. Epic_Yarn_7.png|Kirby and Hot Wings. KEY Screenshot2.jpg|Kirby in Tank form with Prince Fluff. KEY Screenshot4.jpg|Kirby abducts a Spear Waddle Dee in UFO form. File:Epic_Yarn_1.png|Kirby holding a Waddle Dee. Kirbys Epic Yarn 14.png|Kirby encounters an Ooki. File:Epic_Yarn_2.png|Kirby lassos a Waddle Dee. File:Epic_Yarn_3.png|Kirby in his Yo-Yo form. File:Epic_Yarn_4.png|Kirby in his Parachute form. File:Epic_Yarn_5.png|Kirby with Prince Fluff. File:Epic_Yarn_8.png|Kirby in his Top form, spinning Fangora's weak spot. File:Epic_Yarn_9.png|Kirby encounters a Slobba. File:Epic_Yarn_6.png|One of UFO Kirby's abilities. Kirbys Epic Yarn 2.png|Off-Road Vehicle Kirby. Kirbys Epic Yarn 1.png|Kirby in his form of a Submarine. Epic_yarn_2.jpg|Kirby in Lava Landing at Hot Land Epic_yarn_1.jpg|Kirby on a platform with a Dandan Kirbys Epic Yarn 9.png|Kirby in his Top form. Kirbys Epic Yarn 13.png|Kirby skating on a board. Kirbys Epic Yarn 8.png|Kirby in his Weight form at Mushroom Run at Treat Land Kirbys Epic Yarn 5.png|Kirby in his Dolphin form with Master Pinks. Kirbys Epic Yarn 11.png|Kirby uncovering something at Cool Cave Kirbys Epic Yarn 15.PNG|Kirby and a Sulkworm, which is blocking the door. Kirbys Epic Yarn 19.jpg|A darkness setting of the adventure. Kirbys Epic Yarn 16.jpg|A Waddle Dee being lassoed by Kirby in Dino Jungle at Hot Land Kirbys Epic Yarn 20.jpg|Kirby in his Parachute form in Treat Land Kirbys Epic Yarn 26.jpg|UFO Kirby unleashing a powerful attack. Kirbys Epic Yarn 25.jpg|A strange toy-filled level. Kirbys Epic Yarn 22.jpg|Kirby opening a Treasure Chest in the rain. Kirbys Epic Yarn 21.jpg|Kirby aboard a ship. Kirbys Epic Yarn 24.jpg|Kirby in his Top form. Kirbys Epic Yarn 14.jpg|A giant tree of yarn towers over Kirby in Mushroom Run Kirbys Epic Yarn 32.jpg|Kirby fighting against Capamari Kirbys Epic Yarn 29.jpg|Kirby on the level selection screen of Hot Land. Kirbys Epic Yarn 37.jpg|Kirby and Prince Fluff in Dark Manor Kirbys Epic Yarn 33.jpg|Car Kirby in Melody Town Kirbys Epic Yarn 31.jpg|Kirby and Prince Fluff in Pyramid Sands Kirbys Epic Yarn 30.jpg|Kirby in his Fire Engine form. kirby915-610c.jpg|Prince Fluff demonstrating the unzipping mechanic in the fabric universe of the game. Kirbys Epic Yarn 38.jpg|Kirby and Prince Fluff in Dino Jungle. Kirbys Epic Yarn 36.jpg|Off-Road Vehicle Kirby and a Buggy Dee. Kirbys Epic Yarn 18.jpg|Kirby fighting King Dedede. Kirby's Epic Yarn 52.jpg|Kirby and Prince Fluff fighting King Dedede. Meta yarn battle.jpg|Kirby faces off against a brainwashed Meta Knight. Kirby's Epic Yarn 44.jpg|Kirby in Snowy Fields with Chillies. Kirby's Epic Yarn 41.jpg|Kirby using his yarn whip. Kirby's Epic Yarn 43.jpg|Kirby and the Giant Angler Fish-type monster. Kirby's Epic Yarn 46.jpg|Kirby in Splash Beach Kirby's Epic Yarn 48.jpg|Kirby and Prince Fluff Parachuting at Cozy Cabin Kirby's Epic Yarn 45.jpg|Kirby in his Ice Skate form. Kirby's Epic Yarn 50.jpg|Kirby and Prince Fluff in Tube Town Kirby's Epic Yarn 51.jpg|Kirby and Prince Fluff in their Rocket forms. Kirby's Epic Yarn 42.jpg|Kirby in Secret Island Kirby's Epic Yarn 47.jpg|Kirby in his Dolphin form, about to jump through a hoop. Kirby's Epic Yarn 53.jpg|Kirby in Snow Land in his car form References |es = |ja = 毛糸のカービィ }} Category:Games *